


The Forgotten Victoria Sponge

by mxstyassasxin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: Hermione manages to get a reservation to an exclusive restaurant for her husband's 40th birthday but it isn't the only surprise she has for him that evening. She is also determined to make the most of the time they still have the Manor to themselves before their children return from Hogwarts.Mostly smut with some fluff at either end. Happy 40th Draco!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	The Forgotten Victoria Sponge

“How in Merlin’s name did you manage to get us that reservation?” Draco asked as they walked, hand-in-hand to the nearest apparition point from the restaurant in Fitzrovia.

Hermione had talked her way through the doors for Draco’s 40th birthday when the London expansion had just been a whispered rumour in the Paris restaurant. They had been there countless times, every time Draco got a craving for one of Gérard’s creations, so many times in fact that Gérard had begun serving them custom orders and seating them right next to the kitchen, popping his head out every now and then to chat about the food.

The restaurant had, over the years, branched out to Madrid, Vienna and Amsterdam, orienting the menus to incorporate the cuisines of those cities. So, when Hermione heard talk of a restaurant opening in Fitzrovia, she had begun correspondence with Gérard personally, to make sure they could get a table on June 5th, despite the restaurant’s grand opening only happening the weekend before. What she hadn’t expected, was Gérard to be their personal chef for the evening, crafting delicious dishes with a British twist and sending them home with individual, fluffy Victoria sponges.

“The night’s not over yet, husband mine,” she smirked at him, brown eyes sparkling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and twisted them away to their bedroom suite in the Manor.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Straight to the bedroom, Mrs Malfoy?” he asked as he tightened his arms around her and lowered his head towards hers.

“Why of course, Mr Malfoy. While we still have the house to ourselves.”

She stretched up on her toes, heels lifting out of the black stilettos she was wearing, and met his lips, pressing him closer to her with a fist twisted in the back of his jacket.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she gladly parted them, allowing him to take control of the kiss, gasping when he lifted her fully out of her shoes and motioned for her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Hermione pulled her head back to look at him dazedly, enough semblance remaining to recognise the problem.

“My dress is too tight for that, darling,” she pointed out, lips curving quite leisurely.

He growled low against her neck, his chest rumbling against her own as he clutched her against him.

“Then just get rid of it, Hermione,” he nipped at the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder, eliciting a pleased hiss from between her lips.

He continued to move his lips over her skin, nipping occasionally with his teeth and sucking purple blemishes when she moaned her pleasure, laving his tongue against each mark he left. She began to squirm in his arms, willing him to put her back down on her feet so she could do something about the heat pooling between her legs.

“I like this dress, I’m not vanishing it,” she said between her moans and gasps. “Put me down and you can take it off me yourself.” Draco grumbled at the prospect of setting her down, out of his arms, but he did as she requested.

Stepping away from him, she trailed her painted nails down the side of his neck and ran his thin, black silk tie through her fingers, watching his eyes close at the shudder coursing through him.

She turned away from him and pulled her hair off the back of her neck, allowing Draco access to the zip that ran down her spine, ending at the dimple in her lower back. He pulled it down agonisingly slowly, trailing his fingers over the skin that slowly revealed itself. He’d noticed the new bra she was wearing judging by the way his hand faltered when he reached it, taking a pause from unzipping her to slide his hands inside her dress, following the green and gold band around her chest until they were cupping her full breasts from behind. He flicked his thumbs over her already hard nipples through the lace, sending a jolt to her core and causing her to bare her neck to him, eyes closed and lips parted in a silent moan.

Draco placed a tender kiss over one of the blossoming marks he’d left on her neck and then went back to unzipping her dress. When he reached the end of the zip, she felt him kneel behind her and place a kiss in that dimple on her lower back while his hands reached up to push the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to pool at her feet.

“Sweet Salazar,” she heard him mutter under his breath as he ran his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs.

Hermione flushed red as he stared directly at her arse and went to turn around again, but he stilled her by placing his hands firmly on her hips.

“No, Hermione. Stay right there for me.”

She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and felt him run a thumb under the narrow strips of lace that she knew were framing her arse, leaving the skin of her cheeks bared to him.

“Well, this is a surprise, my love.” She could hear the smug smirk in his voice and resisted the urge to look over her shoulder at him, feeling him kiss the smooth skin and spread her cheeks, realising just how bare she was to him.

She gasped as he ran his fingers through her already slick folds and shuddered as her knees threatened to buckle.

“I need you to stay standing for me, Hermione. Hold onto the chair.” He conjured a simple wooden chair in front of her and nudged her feet further apart with his knees.

She clutched at it, knuckles turning white as Draco angled her hips towards his face and spread her cheeks again, keeping hold of one while he thrust two fingers of his other hand quickly into her, curling them against her front wall before withdrawing them almost completely and thrusting them in again.

Hermione was already praising his name when she felt his hot breath brush against the puckered hole between her cheeks and she inhaled sharply. Without halting the rapid thrusting of his fingers between her legs, he asked, voice rough against her arse, “May I, Hermione?”

He kissed the dimple in her lower back again and she nodded, not trusting that her voice would make a sound if she tried to speak. She felt his tongue against the sensitive skin and melted into his ministrations, the rapid swirling and the rasp of it around her rim adding to the building tension in her core. He curled his tongue and pushed it against her hole again and again, finding those nerves just inside as his fingers continued to pull her pleasure from her.

She could feel her core beginning to flutter and clench around him. She fought it, trying to stay relaxed, but her hips had begun grinding down on his fingers, searching for that release and, when it came, she screamed, falling to her knees, elbows giving out and resting her head on the chair as she panted and shuddered her way through her orgasm.

Draco wrapped his arm around her and laid his forehead against her back as he continued to stroke her gently through it, waiting for her to come down from the high.

“Alright there, love?” he asked once the shuddering had stopped.

Hermione nodded and turned her face to kiss him sloppily. Draco chuckled at the back of his throat and picked her up, carrying her to their bed. He kissed her when he laid her down on the sheets, his suddenly naked form hovering over her, grey eyes searching for permission to continue. Hermione smiled lovingly at him and stroked his cheek.

“You like the underwear then?”

“It’s brilliant! Getting to do this without removing any of it.”

He bent his lips to her chest and sucked at a nipple through the thin lace of the bra then moved down her body to lap at her sensitive clit, setting her off writhing against him again. As he sat up onto his knees, he peppered the inside of her thigh with sweet kisses, lifting her leg so that her ankle was resting on his shoulder.

His hands gripped her hips and pulled her towards him so that the head of his cock was nudging at her slick, sensitive opening.

“Yes, Draco. Please,” she raked her nails against the sheets beneath her and pushed back against him as much as she could, feeling him slip slightly inside her.

“Patience, love,” he smirked down at her, relishing in the want written across her face.

He inched slowly inside her as she quietly begged for him to go faster. Once he had his hips pressed flush against the backs of her thighs, he stilled for a moment and Hermione whimpered, circling her hips to try and get him to move.

He leaned forwards over her and waited until she opened her eyes and was looking up at him, meeting his steel grey eyes with her warm brown ones, pupils blown wide with lust.

“I love you, Hermione,” he spoke clearly as their gazes met.

Hermione’s tongue darted out to wet her lips before she could answer with her own declaration, lifting her hands from the bed to stroke his cheek.

“I love you too, so much.”

Just as she thought he would lean further in to kiss her, he pulled back quickly and slammed forwards into her, setting a rapid pace that left her speechless and barely able to hang on, her pleasure building again until she was teetering on the edge of the cliff.

“Draco,” she moaned, tightening her grip on the bedsheets again. He responded by shifting his hands on her hips to press her thighs further apart, the new angle he was hitting her at making her gasp and her eyes fly open.

Draco saw her watching him and moved his thumb to her clit, pressing tight circles against it, smiling as she gasped higher and higher.

“Let go, Hermione,” he ordered her, and she fell all over again, screaming his name through her orgasm and feeling him still deep inside her as he spilled into her. He collapsed onto her chest, her ankle dropping from his shoulder as she went satisfyingly limp beneath him.

She moaned when he rolled off her and tucked her body into his warmth, not ready to come up for air yet. Draco wrapped her in his arms, chin pressed into her curls and absentmindedly stroking his thumb over her abdomen.

Hermione felt just about ready to drop off into sleep when the fire flared green over Draco’s shoulder.

“Mum! Dad!” she heard their son shout from the floo, and quickly covered the two of them with the duvet before peering over her husband’s form to see three blonde, curly haired heads in the fireplace.

“Remind me why we made the wards always admit contact from our children,” Draco muttered, eyes still closed.

“Because you’re usually a very protective father,” Hermione chuckled before raising her voice so that said children could hear her.

“Hey, kids! Why on earth aren’t you in bed?”

“Uncle Harry let us use his floo to wish Dad happy birthday, but he said we probably shouldn’t call until now,” Scorpius said, the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face.

“I’m going to kill him,” Draco muttered into Hermione’s chest.

Hermione slapped his arm slightly. “No, you won’t. He’s one of the only adequate professors our children have.”

Draco grumbled again but rolled over to face his children.

“I got your owls, kids. You didn’t have to stay up to floo me. Especially you, Lyra Rose,” he admonished their youngest.

“Dad, I’m at Hogwarts now. I don’t have a bedtime.”

“Yes, you do, miss. Rules don’t stop just because you’re there.”

“Yes, they do,” Cassie and Scorpius said in sync. “Anyway,” Scorpius continued, “Happy Birthday, Dad. I’m sure you’ve had a good day.”

“Yeah! Happy Birthday, Dad,” Lyra and Cassie echoed. “We love you.”

“I love you too, now get too bed. I’m sure you’ve imposed on Professor Potter and Aunt Ginny for long enough and you all have classes tomorrow.”

“Sure, Dad. Bye Mum!” Scorpius and Lyra said at the same time Cassie, their Ravenclaw, moaned, “It’s just Divination.”

“Love you, Scorp, Cassie, Lyra,” Hermione waved at her children and then wrapped her arms around Draco again when the green flames disappeared.

“I love you too, husband. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
